


Nothing Is As It Seems

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Kim Mingyu, and theyre sweet, i really dont know what to tag, theres not enough junboo fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Mingyu really needs to work on his observation skills.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Nothing Is As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsyub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Syub!!! I hope I do Junboo justice and this fic is as sweet as them! Have a great birthday this year and all the years to come <3

Mingyu was happy. His new job moved him to the other side of the city (and gave him more money) so he was _finally_ able to upgrade his apartment. Now he had a bedroom. And kitchen! An actual refrigerator and stove! It was almost perfect. Almost. 

At his old place, his neighbours were rather, elderly, and therefore didn’t bother him much. He only had to suffer the occasional hallway talk with them but otherwise they left him alone. It was a good set up. At this new place however, was a completely different story.

Mingyu lived in between two units. On his left, a couple in their mid-50s. They were rather pleasant to live next to and all he heard from their unit was the soft ballads playing in the early mornings. On his right, well let’s just say they were a bit more, vocal. Two men around his age who would argue. Nonstop. Mingyu was incredibly impressed by the sheer energy it took for them to bicker, all the time. He would constantly wonder what possessed them to live together, since all they can seem to do is fight. 

It’s not even like they’re unpleasant people. If anything, Mingyu could see himself becoming friends with them. The neighbour he met first was Seungkwan, on the day he moved into the apartment. As Mingyu was bringing in his boxes, Seungkwan came to introduce himself as his next door neighbour and said that if Mingyu needed anything, don’t be shy to ask since their landlord was a bit unreliable at times. Seungkwan then proceeded to tell Mingyu all the gossip on their floor completely unsolicited.

Mingyu met Junhui only a few days later in the elevator. He was carrying his dinner when Junhui gave him a once over and proceeded to tell him that the place on the other side of town has much better food than what he was holding. Mingyu awkwardly thanked him for the (unsolicited) advice and made his way to his apartment. It seemed as if Junhui was following him until he stopped at his own door and Mingyu went to his own.

“You must be the new guy Seungkwan was telling me about. You’re not quite as tall as I pictured, but nonetheless welcome to the building,” Junhui said with a smile.

“Thanks, I think,” Mingyu replied.

“If you want the address to that restaurant let me know!” Junhui said as he shut the door to his own apartment. 

As you can see, while a bit eccentric, he had relatively normal interactions with his neighbours. Outside of the apartment, they were model citizens. Mingyu regularly saw Junhui feeding the stray cats behind the building and Sungkwan would always help their elderly neighbours bring their groceries to their apartments. It just seemed that when they were together, things got ugly. Mingyu could hear it through the walls, 

“Junhui _please_ stop breathing so heavy, you’re giving me a migraine.”

“Seungkwan I _like_ my food spicy and if you can’t handle it then don’t steal it from me!”

“Junhui, if you don’t take this goddamn vitamin, I will literally shove it down your throat!”

“What do you _mean_ we can’t get a cat for the apartment?” 

It was a nonstop cycle of Junhui this, Seungkwan that. If it wasn’t for the separate friendships he’s created with them, Mingyu might’ve moved out by now. He was constantly trying to make sure to never catch them together. 

And that plan was working well. Until he locked himself out of his own apartment. 

He stood there in the hall staring at the door, willing it to open when he heard the elevator open.

“No matter how long you stare at it, the colour isn’t going to change,” Junhui said with a laugh. 

“I locked myself out,” Mingyu replied. 

“Have you called the landlord yet?” 

“Yeah, but he won’t be here for another three hours.”

“Want to come inside mine then? Three hours is an awful long time to stand in the hallway,” Junhui offered. 

Well, he has a point, Mingyu thought. After some quick decision making on his part, Mingyu decided he would risk it and just go to their apartment. 

“Thank you Junhui,” Mingyu said as he made his way in. 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re coming over, we haven’t had a chance to hang out since you moved in and I know we all get a long, so this is nice,” Junhui replied with a smile. “I’m going to get changed, make yourself comfortable!”

Mingyu went to sit on their couch as he peered around the apartment. Most surfaces were covered in various photos. People he assumed were family and friends smiling at the camera, along with several of just Junhui and Seungkwan. 

At least they get along for pictures, Mingyu thought to himself. His snooping was interrupted by Junhui coming back from his room. Clad in his casual clothes, he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Have you eaten dinner yet? Also, you might want to text the landlord that you’re here so he can find you once he opens the door,” Junhui shouted from the kitchen.

“Yeah I sent him one already, and you don’t have to make anything for me, just pretend I’m not here. I don’t want to put you out.” Mingyu said.

“Nonsense, you’re my friend and my guest. I’m making you eat whether you like it or not. Now, what kind of spice level do you like? Seungkwan is boring and doesn’t like too much spice, but I love it!” 

“I don’t mind a bit, probably not as much as you though,” Mingyu answered. 

“Perfect, I think I can accommodate that. Seungkwan should be home by the time it’s ready, so we can all eat together!” 

Mingyu gulped. A meal with Junhui? Sounds like fun. A meal with Seungkwan? Would be a good excuse to catch up on the apartment gossip he’s found himself invested in. A meal with Junhui and Seungkwan? A recipe for disaster. 

Mingyu was slowly starting to regret his decision to stay over. Watching Junhui cook was nice, they talked and the conversation flowed easily, but he was dreading Seungkwan’s arrival. 

As Junhui was plating the food, Mingyu heard the door unlock. His whole body tensed as he waited for the bickering to start. 

“Junnie I’m home!” Seungkwan shouted as he took off his shoes. 

“Seungkwan guess what! We have a guest for dinner!” Junhui shouted back.

“We do?” Seungkwan asked as he rounded the corner. “Mingyu! What a nice surprise. What brings you over today?”

“Got locked out, Jeonghan said he wouldn’t be here for another three hours so Junhui invited me over. I hope that’s ok.” Mingyu said. 

“Of course! I’m glad we can finally spend time the three of us, it seems we always keep missing each other.” Seungkwan said. 

“Enough talking, the food is getting cold. I made it extra special today,” Junhui said.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “When Junhui says extra special he just means extra spicy. I swear Junhui if this is more than usual, I’ll—” 

“Yours is fine Seungkwan!” Junhui interjected. “I added a bit extra to mine today, decided I wanted to try it spicier, I know I can handle it.” 

And so, it begins.

“Junhui you’re going to tear a hole in your stomach with all that spicy food. Hasn’t your digestive tract suffered enough?” Seungkwan asked. 

“My stomach and I are fine, thank you very much, I’ve eaten spicier.”

“I won’t go into it for the sake of our guest but you better watch yourself.” 

The rest of the meal went relatively smoothly if you asked Mingyu. He thought his presence there offered a bit of a buffer for their arguing. Also, since Junhui made such delicious food, they spent most of the time eating anyway. 

Their after-dinner conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Seungkwan opened it to see Jeonghan, their landlord, on the other side. 

“I hear someone locked themselves out,” he says with a laugh. 

“Yeah,” Mingyu answers back sheepishly. 

“That’ll be 200,000 won to get you back in.” 

“200,000 won?! Just to unlock the door?” Mingyu practically screams.

“I’m just kidding. I have a copy of everyone’s keys anyway, no need to get to strung up about it. Now let’s go.”

Mingyu got up to follow Jeonghan, not without profusely thanking his hosts for a lovely meal. 

“It was nothing, we kept saying we wanted you to come over and this was the perfect excuse.” Seungkwan said. 

“If you ever get locked out again, feel free to stop by!” Junhui added.

And with that Mingyu and Jeonghan left. 

“How lucky are you that you got to see my favourite couple.” Jeonghan said to him as he unlocked his door.

“Couple?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, you know, boyfriends? When two people date each other exclusively?” 

“You’re telling me, that Junhui and Seungkwan are boyfriends?” 

“Yes? You’ve lived here for what? Three months? How did you not know that?” Jeonghan asked incredulously 

“No one ever told me.” 

“What’s there to tell? It’s pretty obvious isn’t it?”

“Well, I guess not to everyone.”

“I’ll let you ponder that alone. I’m going to home. If you need another copy of the key let me know.” Jeonghan said as he left. 

Mingyu really couldn’t believe it. How could the two people who probably have the record for most arguments be boyfriends? He decided to go to the source himself. 

Grabbing his almost forgotten keys, he knocks on his neighbour’s door. Seungkwan opens and looks surprised.

“Are you and Junhui dating?” Mingyu spits out.

“Yeah? Is there something else you need? Did you lock yourself out again?”

“You’re seriously telling me that you and Junhui are boyfriends?” Mingyu asked again.

“Yes, Mingyu, is there a problem?’ Seungkwan asked with a bit of bite. 

“How can you be dating when all you do is argue?” 

“We argue because we love each other duh,” Seungkwan replied, as if the answer was standing in the hallway with them. 

Mingyu stared dumbfoundedly. In his confusion, Junhui made his way to the door. 

“Hey Mingyu, did you forget something?” he aksed. 

“Mingyu didn’t know we were dating,” Seungkwan told him. 

“Really? I thought it was pretty obvious. How could I not be dating the cutest guy on our floor?” Junhui said. 

“Shut up,” Seungkwan said as he went to lightly hit him. 

“I’m going to go back to my apartment. Thanks again for dinner,” Mingyu said. 

“Good night again! I’m going to make out with my boyfriend now,” Junhui said with a laugh.

Mingyu couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

Back at his apartment he went over the events that led up to tonight’s revelation. He guessed it was weird that they always seemed to yell then it would almost instantly go quiet. They were probably hate fucking now that he thinks of it (he didn’t want to think of that though). And why would someone who wasn’t in a relationship care about what the other person was eating? As Mingyu connected all the dots, it started to make sense. It was actually really nice that they were dating, now that he thought about it. They’re both great people who deserve to date other great people, so for them to be together was, well, great.

Now whenever Mingyu ran into one of his neighbours, he makes sure to make a point of asking how their boyfriend is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Chat with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bubblegumjunnie)!


End file.
